Bat Country
PLEASE, DO NOT SPAM OR VANDALIZE! "Hello, and welcome to our Wiki! Now officially run by haloreachmaster, MatthewR53, '''And '''RC-1505, and contributed by the other members of Bat Country. We hope you all have a fine time here and our chat-room, and find our Wiki to of some use. Thanks," ~'RC-1505' Welcome to Bat Country! Rule#1- There Are No Rules. Rule#2- Don't be retarded, unless you are retarded. Rule#3- Respect The Regs, You Newbie Bastards. Rule#4- Evil/HolyHoneyMustard Is Master Of The Newbies. He Owns You All. Rule#5- OBEY YOUR MASTER. Rule#6- It Is Mandatory To Be A Carrot. Rule#7- Don't Be Such an Bob Elevenghosts Rule#8- Don't Hate On People based on their beliefs/sexuality/race/differences. (This excludes musical taste and preference.) Rule#9-British People Are The Only Ones Allowed To Fly. PERIOD. Rule#10-All Spankings Must Be Delivered By Chainsaw.No Exceptions. Rule#11- Uzukiichan is the Grandmaster, meaning she deserves more respect than others. Rule#12- All ur base are belong to RoronoaZoro01. Rule#13- Gay bash, and you will be bashed. Rule#14- Religion bash, and you will be bashed. Rule15- Spamming shalt be met be a smite by Teridax and his followers. Signatures {C Sinapi is secretly a Brit. ImmortalItalian thinks your stuff & junk is inferior to his Stuff'N'Junk Zeybrova thinks that Lego's are spewing from ImmortalItalian's MegaBlocks. GreyCoyote thinks that edits are fun, but editing other people's things is more fun. Farrhago thinks: OMG∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑaprüvzdisrugcatdesuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ PaRaMoReGuRl13 is thinks that Sinapi should get in the plexiglass already. mvgreen54 agrees with PaRaMoReGurl13 TomDot agrees with..? HappyAlcoholic just made you all lose The Game. (Yes, even you, Farrhago) zozozombieRAWR wants to sit on your head. BaiiLZz just found out he's from Sweden. = Beccala has no idea what PaRaMoReGuRl13 means and is now scarred by TwiztedFate forever. darthmart is being rather darthmartish today? ThePurpleDevil Just Forced A Laugh Out Of You.(DONT EFFING ASK WHY I TYPE LIKE THAT!) HotFox23 is Dr.Badass/the chocolate drop of BC, obey his badassery RC1505 is obsessed with an evil fart cloud named Teridax. Sonofthefire is the weirdest person in chat fucking FREEK! uzukiichan is a weird, weird (yet nice) person. RoronoaZoro01...or Roro, Rhaggy, Zoro...however you wish to call him, his names as well never end, for he is the weird swordsman with an awkward love for typos. <---Douchebag~ dude1024 shall slay the person who disagrees with his musical tastes. (excludes better music than listening to prior to time of musical listening). MatthewR53 New Kid On the Block, Part of the U.N.S.C. ButterflyCry willing to let you pet her unicorn if you give her a rainbow cookie in return! You touch her unicorn without permission and she will chop off your hands!!! ^-^ Popular Activities WhatPulse WhatPulse is a 'game' where you install a program (virus free, as checked with S&D and AVG 8.0 + F-Secure) which shows you how many times you type a key, click your mouse, and even how far you move your mouse. Kongregate currently has four teams on WhatPulse, one being Sinapi and smookyolo's team that you can join using the password 'nokeyspam'. A full list of players on that Kongregate team can be seen here, along with statistics and rankings. The team currently has 99 members (and counting). It's fun - go ahead, give it a shot! Need additional help signing up, joining a team, or with general troubleshooting? Feel free to contact Sinapi ipaniS through her Kongregate messages, and help will gladly be given. Music A common topic in Bat Country is music. There is a large Metal/Rock presence because of the chat room name, as well as techno. But since the arrival of the-now regular RC1505, Trailer Music and Alternative Classical now have a place here as well. Popular musical Groups and Companies in BC are Avenged Sevenfold, Deadmau5, Two Steps From Hell, Slipknot, Attack Attack!, and others. Regular Moderators Toa_of_Pi Is ''' a Mod that visits BC every now and then, though he rarely uses his super moderator powers and just chills. Regulars '''Some general history on the regulars of this room: ThePurpleDevil: '"What Can I Say?I'm Awesome.I Came To BC With A Dream.That Was Quickly Crushed To Pieces By Thundra.So...Hi.Sarcasm Is My Friend O.O" ~ ''ThePurpleDevil '''ButterflyCry (Lucy). A sweet, loving, long-time Regular to Bat Country, who enjoys using her free time rocking out to music, hanging out with friends, messing around on Facebook, and sometimes being on Kongregate. She has a big heart and finds many things to be cute, even if other people don't see it. Lucy is also an avid video game player, spending a lot of her time playing First-Person Shooting games, most notably titles from the Call Of Duty series. Sonofthefire is on errday alt account sonofthefire2 RC1505 (regular since Late 2010), otherwise known as Tahuzilla, Reed or Jared, is the religious, large wiseman of Bat Country who loves to laugh at absurdly stupid things, and listen to epic music. RC-1505 enjoys works of Fantasy and Science Fiction, such as BIONICLE, Chronicles of Narnia, Star Wars, Lord Of The Rings, Deus Ex and more; and don't be surprised if he makes a lot of references and quotes from stuff, he does that. Although he doesn't agree with some of these himself, Jared can be described as trustworthy, accepting, wise, honest, and at times irratible; he also seems to have little patience for ignorance to those outside his friend-circle. uzukiichan (reg since June 2011):'' ''The random reg that always makes the chat come alive with her knowledge, randomness and humor. Trolling is what she does whenever she feels like it. Originality is her thing, she likes nearly everything and not afraid to share anything. Goes by many names (Uzu, Uzi, Jamal, Tayrone, Master, Grandmaster, Hochmeister, Derya, Ice, Ice Pop, Derpya, Ocean, Uzbeckistan, Izu, Zuzu), fear her. If you don't fear, then she shall find a way to make you. She has no feelings. Nuff said.(Which is a lie cause she's really a giant snuggly, wuggly, teddybear,but I still wuvs chu Master :3) ~HotFox23 RoronoaZoro01 (half-reg since...not even he is sure, but it isn't for long): ''The recently self-claimed farmer of Kongregate, for he owns his own cow which can be fed and milked out of'em titties~ A very obedient one or so he says~ And oftenly seeing stalking Uzu, because he is obssesed with her ~ Or at least that is what we think~ Who knows he might stalk other people~ Trololololol~ He has spoken...that is all folks!!~ Giggity~ 'ledzep46: "'Music Master, making people have shotfun." ~''uzukiichan '' 'Holy/EvilHoneymustard: '''He Is a regular in Bat Country. One of uzukiichan's slaves. Loves my sugar with coffee and cream. /Honey! Best friends, we are! -unleashes- >:) ~''uzukiichan '''haloreachmaster: aka Jon, or Jonsies, is the outspoken, hilarious, painfully honest, best gay friend a girl or guy could ever have. Bat Country Reg. Jonsies has the worst keyboard in America, so please ignore his typos. Commonly known as Brit's (Tindera) brother, Jon made his own mark on Bat Country, as well as all our hearts. No matter how his day has been, he'll consistently try and make everyone else's better before his own. bazinga27 (Reg since August 2011): '''Bat Country's Chief Grammar Nazi. Girlfriend of Josh. Aka Jiante or Sugar Buns. I don't know what else to write. Anyone can finish this. Derp. '''elevenghosts: "most hated ( unwanted) reg of bat country. '' he is a persistent dumb fuck, who continues to try and troll the room, on a daily basis (and fails badly i might add). he is obssesed with asking the size of peoples "dickies" , and is also obssesed with saying "poo poo". he really needs to grow up, and mature a bit (and yes, i do mean alot) . loves to claim he is the ex of people in relationships ( probably mostly to fuck it up). eleven, if your reading this, go die in a hole mkay?" ~People of Bat Country '''HotFox23 (Reg since September 2011) Rodney is the Comedy King/Lovechild of BC, he is always ready to lend a hand,he is loving,caring,and knows just what to say to make your day.When your day has been shit talk to him and you'll see what I mean. Rodney is a well loved member of Bat Country. CandyKillJoy (Sally): Sally is a wonderful person and can be a great friend if you are nice to her and accept her for who she is; get on her bad side, however, she will be pretty much the opposite of what was described beforehand. Sally is also not afraid to speak about her personal beliefs. She loves Anime, Monster Energy Drinks, Pokemon, and Nintendo all together. Though she is new compared to how long the other regulars have been here, Sally shows promise of being a great addition to our family, and we welcome her kind, wild spirit, any and every time she comes around. MatthewR53: ( Reg Since Nov.2011) He's Sorta The New Kid On the Block.. Commander Of Bat Country Section of the U.N.S.C. If you get on his good side, He's really cool But, If you get on his Bad Side, Hell Kick your Ass into Next week. He Currenty Is Dating BlankImage or Castle_Of_Glass. We Welcome Him Into Our Family. A Big Fan Of Avenged Sevenfold... Either We can Be friends, Or I'll Kick your Ass for free.~ MatthewR53 Hellfiend (Adam): Adam is always contributing jokes to the chat, keeping everything livley with his possive, strong mood. Adam is also a very strong, but emotional person. A great friend and always there if you need someone to talk to. '' Ex Regulars Here are our well-loved Bat Country regulars who don't come around BC so much anymore. We still love them of course. AceFenrir He's from '''EC. Moved to AsE (We'll Sleep When We're Dead) to MCK to BC. Got bored of the AWs, moved to WR. Currently a reg of Buffet of Goodness. - He would like to slap you now '- ;D' BaiiLZz This space for rent. ChrisB5 A regular who moved from Master Chief Kitchen, ChrisB5 is the beloved desensitised pervert of the room. ChrisB5 sightings are rare, and sometimes false due to his habit of signing in and and not changing his status to idle, leaving it this way for days on end while speaking maybe once or twice. Beware, being on his bad side can be a real pain. (SIDENOTE: Not a troll) Confide He's a cocky little bugger who showed up in Bat Country a short time ago, but we enjoy his company. darthmart He's a really cool guy who lives around Canadia who has decided to go back in the absence of a certain someone. He has also met TwiztedFate and devoured a nice salad with her. He enjoys watching disturbing things and making "O:" reactions in TinyChat. He also likes to play on Steam games with PaRaMoReGurl13 when they aren't too busy scaring away the infectious trolls one mute at a time. This user has moved to Xanadu. ECBreaker A half-reg from Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory, we stole him for Bat Country because we love him so dearly. Farrhago A reg of Bat Country stolen from IKRC (Indigenous Kumquat Research Center), who still has both feet in BC now that the regs from IKRC have dissipated ;__________craaizzz_____;. Likes to talk lulcats style with Sinapi, the two regularly refer to each other as ∑ʀƙɑ or Erka, and incorporate memes into everyday conversation. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country, he is known to correct anyone and everyone's grammar and spelling as he is "The GP". He is a pretty cool gai, has over 9000 mudkipz wat do barrel rolls, shit brix, loops, and fire bombs into the chat room, is never gonna give you up, and doesn't afraid of anything. It is impossible for ∑ʀƙɑ to lose The Game. He also hates nubs and trolls. Don't be one. OR YOU DIE. {C This user has moved to Cafe Kong. GreyCoyote Oh, hello. This is Chase's space on the BC wiki. Hehe, that rhymed. Anyway, as I AROOGA saying, this is Chase's article. He has ascended from the deepest bowels of the DRORD below to wreak havoc amongst you pitiful human beings of this planet. Do not tarry, you shall soon PSH '''his awesome power that shall rain down upon the living, '''VULTAGGIO '''anyone and anything in his path. Fear his- *muffled out and dies* Sorry, that was my mind wandering. Don't worry, you only witnessed a small bit. ^_^ So stop reading. HappyAlcoholic HappyAlcoholic is our wandering half-reg who has been seen on one of his many alts (OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND alts, we would not be surprised if he ever actually reached this number) lurking mostly in FtD. As his name suggest, he gets drunk on occasion, and is still a happy, fun guy to be around when he's drunk. If you see him on Kong while he's drunk, we wish you luck in your efforts in translating his garbled text into legible messages. HeroOfTime Obligatory "hot" joke. Hurrhurrhurrhurr. Hurr. Except people just call him Joe now because other Joe is hardly there anymore. *He likes games. A lot. Eric still owns him at getting badges though. (not for long, for EVER). Also, HoT is extremely awesome (RIGHT?) but is like, the youngest person ever and John would eat him if he was 1 year younger. *Finally, he can draw anatomys to a standard of getting an A from a teacher. Irish_laddie69 (Also known as CowboysHonor) A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, and a good friend to those who are loyal and trustworthy. He's been known to curse and scream, but he's a good guy at heart. KirsiKat '''This user has returned to her home in Chaos Theory KirsiKat is another buddy we've dragged over from the pit that is Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory. Keep in mind that she lives in Canada, so everything that happens may or may not be her fault, or even just her country's is not her fault (since it's not really fair to blame her all the time - besides, she's too sweet a girl for everything to be her fault, even if she is Canadian). Do us a favor, and kill justin bieber for us? k? {C I like chicken, I like liver, meow-mix meow-mix, please deliver! MobblyWobblin Just your everyday, adorable, asexual user. :3 MostAwesomeDude That awesome dude who ( sorry, dude1024 has claimed that title) almost never speaks. One of the badge-whores of Bat Country. mvgreen54 An ex-reg of Gluttony, mvgreen54 is a good friend to many of the people of Bat Country. And yes, we're trying to steal him away we successfully stole him away. RandelRoll An old MCK reg who abandoned his other account for this one. Rio_ First seen in Bat Country around the same time as Xubble, Christmas '09. He needs to talk more. Sanvaer A reg who, like many, followed the group from Master Chief Kitchen when he realized that everyone he knew had relocated. A pretty awesome guy who can make great contributions to the discussions, if you can get him to talk. SilverBullet1984 He accidentally the whole game. Sinapi A confused individual who seems incapable of staying in one spot (started in MCK and stayed there for a half year before leaving at all, wandered a little bit but stayed mostly in MCK, left MCK at 3/4 of her first year and moved to CT, left CT and went back to MCK for three days before leaving for BC where she is currently based, but still can't help wandering a bit). (See bold text below ''')Known weaknesses/loves include, but are not limited to: cats/kittens (emphasis on those) , otters, first generation Pokemon (nostalgic happiness), her SNES and her Super Mario and Doom (also nostalgic happiness), ice pops (and other frozen treats), candies, white cheddar cheez-its, pasta, fire, shiny things, her friends(=family), and delicious sandwiches. Struggling to learn bits of HTML for the sake of editing her quotes on the Kong fora and dealing with the Kongwikia page with rich text not working. Enjoys wandering into her secondary Konghomes and various other rooms of interest when Bat Country is absolutely dead; even then, she is (almost) always watching She's everywhere! She's not entirely sure how to go about editing her section of the page down to a smaller entry Woot, fixed it! {C '''This user has moved to Cafe Kong. {C TehWozzinator He's in a guild not in a guild anymore. Tipzintrix He's such a dork, but we love him to death. TomDot TomDot enjoys getting his ass handed to him by ImmortalItalian on MW2, and apparently failing to sound manly on XBL. He also can't drive a car worth shit on GTA and really needs to learn that Hookers are valuable targets on the sidewalk (and running them over). There have been reports that he also fails at Rockband 2 (especially on guitar) It's been fixed! TomDot is a huge gigantic Avenge Sevenfold (A7x) fan, as many of the regulars of this room are. Watercan She took quite the long break but now she's back and better than ever! She goes by Watercan yes, but has seemed to pick up lots of nicknames. You may see her being called GatoradeThermos (Given by ImmortalItalian), and CoffeeMug, TeaCup, BeerBottle, WineGlass (All given by zozozombieRAWR). She's a very nice addition to the conversation. We adore her. Xalyon97 A definite Xbox nerd who needs to get on a little more often. Xubble Rarely ever seen, this user (also affectionately called XubNub, after editing while this page was being made and wasting two hours of Sinapi's work only 30 minutes to redo using copy/pasta) was introduced to this room around Christmas '09, like Rio_. Likes his caps lock when it's not too much of a pain, and enjoys spamming a single word a total of three times. His sense of humour is questionable. His understanding of Pokémon is unmatched, except by Sinapi. He would like to battle! Zeybrova A recovering troll of Quarks/We Are Sane *twitch*/Chaos Theory on a new (clean) alt, he's redeeming himself from trollness and /b/tarddom in Bat Country, instead becoming a /wg/ dude went into /b/tarddom remission but is still a reasonably responsible user in Bat Country. zozozombieRAWR A regular moved from Master Chief Kitchen, she enjoys long walks on the beach, listening to music, and spontaneously jumping on the heads of various people in the form of a head crab. It's a compliment, we swear. "I like mods heads best hurr. Especially happy Johns. Hurr. I have love for all our regs. Cough cough most cough.(: Ima kongregate nerd and im hella proud!!" Chat Moments ThePurpleDevil:Lucy Ur A Vegetable. February 10th 2012 XubNub Y U DO '''February 13th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Sinapi http://freetexthost.com/06qlwixlhl LultheWhat? February 13th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' http://freetexthost.com/bh2ibysrqm ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ∑ʀƙɑ February 15th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Sinapi'' | Crazi∑ʀƙɑ February 18th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Farrhago'' http://freetexthost.com/ncyimbtjr4 lrn2superglue February 18th, 2010 - ''Submitted by Sinapi'' {C Comments @ darthmart: Thanks to whoever wrote this, it means a lot to me :D ~darthmart @ Farrhago: {C Eric, you have issues with hats, it's okay. We forgive you.~PaRaMoReGuRl13. {C I STILL HAZZA YOUR BUCKET HAT. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA.<3 :3 ~ zozozombieRAWR @ GreyCoyote: {C His huge, obvious flaw is that HE HATES CATS. ~Sinapi @ Irish_laddie69: A reg who REALLY needs to get on more. We all miss ya here. WE NEED YOUR FING HUMOUR. ~zozozombieRAWR {C @ Sinapi: Erin is an amazing person and deserves lots of recognition. She's helped many people with many problems, including lots of my own. I can't tell you the amount of stuff she's helped me with due to the limit that this page probably has, but in short she's helped with school, encouragement, and just life itself. She is also a great leader because she will screech at you in all caps until you do shit her way. She is a great person, and fun-loving. Though don't piss her off. Thanks for everything, Erin!! :) ~Zeybrova {C ^ lolwat okay <3 OMGLYK∑ʀƙɑishrelekulannaotharstuffslykunnerztandinanrelekulannastuffsokithxbaidesuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ ~Farrhago Hai Erin! Thanks for being there for me whenever I needed help, you've helped me through so much and I love ya for it. <3 Don't stop doing what you do Erin, and keep on rockin the chatbox! ~GreyCoyote Thanks for -always- being there for me as well as anyone who needs it... Thank you so much... MUM :P ~telling you would be no fun xD @ TwiztedFate She's also mah GP buddy. Watch out, improper grammar fiends. >:D ~Farrhago @ zozozombieRAWR: A mocking bird at that, always mocking people. Pffft. Head crab has issues. :3 ~PaRaMoReGuRl13 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms